1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building with multiple spirally rotating housings.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional apartment building includes multiple housings for different families or individuals to live in. But positions, heights and angles of the housings are stationary and thus residents in the housings can only see the same mundane views through their windows from the same dull perspective. Particularly for those who are located in the lower housing units, the views they can see are always blocked.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a building with rotating housings to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.